It's never too late
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Lorsque Charles et Erik vont rendre visite à une vielle femme qui prédit l'avenir au fin fond de l'Irlande, ça donne plus ou moins ça. Charles/Erik pour pas changer. Désolée si ça devient répétitif chez moi.


Je dédicace cette histoire à **Sirius08** et à **Cherry-kun** qui étaient horriblement frustrées de ne pas voir Erik et Charles ensemble dans « Echange ».  
>Ce n'est pas la suite de cette histoire mais un événement qui se passe en parallèle.<br>Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite, parce que j'ai un mal fou à écrire les lemons.(oui, pour moi, s'il devait avoir une suite, ce serait inévitablement un lemon xD)  
>Mais bon, si les grosses perverses en ont envie... Je suis indépendante aux reviews. La preuve, j'ai fait cette histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's never too late.<strong>

On dit qu'il n'y a pas plus sage dans tout le comté de Wicklow que la vieille Callaghan. Cette dernière était réputée pour sa grande intelligence... et aussi surtout pour son caractère de cochon. Parfois, des fermiers venaient la solliciter pour savoir s'il fallait se préoccuper pour leur champ ou s'il était de bonne augure de se marier. Malheureusement pour eux, l'âge de la femme s'en allait à perdition, ne faisant que renforcer un caractère sec et misanthrope. Elle ne supportait ni les gamins braillards qui couraient sous la pluie, ni les marchands qui essayaient de lui vendre un quelconque objet, ni les gentlemans qui l'aidaient à traverser la rue. Et encore moins un couple d'hommes étranges qui semblaient en savoir bien trop sur elle.

Cela faisait au moins trois jours qu'un américain aux yeux bleus accompagné d'un allemand dont les traits semblaient être celui d'un tueur la suivait jusqu'à chez elle, essayant en vain de lui parler. Callaghan n'était pas dupe. Elle savait comment cette situation allait se terminer. Ce fut donc finalement avec une certaine réticence que la vieille femme finit par les inviter .

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Siffla-t-elle en les voyant s'installer sur un minuscule fauteuil, ce qui obligea les deux hommes à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Son accent irlandais fit légèrement grimacer l'un d'eux mais qui prit la parole avec l'assurance de celui qui savait ce qu'il voulait.

- Je me nomme Charles Xavier. Et voici Erik Lansherr. Nous sommes venus pour...

- Ma mutation, c'est ça ? Vous êtes venus pour l'utiliser à vos fins. Sachez que jamais je ne vous aiderais à faire quoi que se soit, et encore moins pour éviter une guerre entre la Russie et les U.S.A.

Le professeur ne sembla pas surpris par les paroles de Callaghan. Au contraire, il paraissait même satisfait. Un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et on put voir une lueur admirative dans son regard.

- Vous savez prédire l'avenir.

Erik se tourna vers son voisin en haussant les sourcils. La femme se rembrunit tout en se tassant sur elle-même. Elle savait bien qu'un jour, on découvrirait son pouvoir et que cela provoquerait le début des ennuis.

- Maintenant que vous le savez, je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille.

Une ride songeuse vint creuser le front de l'homme qui croisa ses doigts avec précaution. Il s'humecta les lèvres, prit une grande inspiration puis lança un regard à son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, comme si toute la situation le désintéressait totalement, ce qui devait être sûrement le cas.

- Si vous ne voulez pas nous suivre, nous respecterons votre décision. Cependant, j'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible d'avoir des informations sur mon futur ou sur celui de mon ami. Des milliers de personnes vont peut-être mourir si nous ne faisons rien pour arrêter ce qui se trame en Russie.

Un rire jaune sortit de la gorge desséchée de Callaghan. Dans un certain sens, elle s'attendait évidemment à cette requête mais cela faisait toujours étrange de voir ses visions se réaliser. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, lissa sa longue robe noire qui tombait jusque sur le sol sale et se dirigea vers une porte qui était cachée par un monticule de babioles recouvertes de poussière.

- Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-elle à Charles, et uniquement à Charles.

Ce dernier mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Erik pour le rassurer, puis suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à la pièce voisine. C'était un bureau aux fenêtres presque devenues grises sous l'accumulation de la crasse, où la lumière ne filtrait qu'à peine. Au milieu, trônait une table en chêne recouvert de journaux dont certains passages avaient été déchirés à la va-vite et collés sur le mur. Le professeur observa, abasourdi, les coupures de presse qui tapissait la cloison. Callaghan finit par s'expliquer.

- Tous ces événements... Je les ai vu dans mes rêves ou à travers des flashs qui m'apparaissaient sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

Elle se racla la gorge puis désigna un tabouret à l'homme qui s'y installa sans un mot. L'air rance fit un peu tourner la tête de Charles mais il resta assis, le dos bien droit. Un claquement sourd le fit sursauter et il remarqua que la vielle Callaghan venait de poser une grande soucoupe en porcelaine remplie d'eau entre eux-deux.

- Je vois mieux l'avenir en regardant dans l'eau. S'expliqua-t-elle nerveusement en trempant ses doigts dans le liquide transparent.

Ses rides se creusèrent sous la concentration, provoquant un changement presque inquiétant à son visage déjà peu aimable. Charles frémit un peu, tout en tendant son esprit vers celui de la vieille femme pour essayer d'apercevoir ses pensées. Mais il ne put que recevoir une rafale d'images aussi incompréhensible que colorée. Ses cils papillonnèrent un instant, hébété par tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une succession de lumière et de son sans aucun lien apparent. Callaghan arborait à présent une mine enjouée, presque hilare.

- Je suis désolée pour vous mais je n'ai vu que votre futur immédiat. Quelque chose m'a empêchée d'aller plus loin. Peut être que la frontière entre vos futurs sont bien trop fragiles pour être appréhendée.

Charles secoua la tête de haut en bas, compréhensif mais cependant curieux.

- Est ce que je peux...enfin... lire dans votre esprit pour savoir ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en montrant sa tempe du doigt.

- Faites comme vous voulez. Mais sachez que ce que vous allez voir va se passer dans exactement cinq heures.

- Ce n'est pas très loin dans le futur. Souligna l'homme en souriant aimablement.

- Je me fais vieille. Et puis, je l'ai déjà expliqué...

- Oui pardon.

Charles mit ses deux doigts contre sa tempe et se concentra. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser et inspira profondément. Quelques images confuses lui vinrent au début et se firent plus claires au fil des secondes.

Charles se vit sur le lit de l'hôtel qu'il avait trouvé, quelques jours plus tôt. Son visage était fermé et songeur. Erik lui faisait face, inquiet.

- Depuis qu'on a été voir la vieille folle, tu as l'air...bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es rentré dans son bureau ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Soudain, Erik se pencha vers lui et posa sa main contre la joue de son ami. Ils étaient à présent front contre front, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, dans l'expectative de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite.

Et...

Charles s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le visage hilare de l'antique Callaghan. Il suait à grosses gouttes en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- On ne va quand même pas ? Enfin je veux dire... C'est vraiment mon futur ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour décider. Puisque maintenant tu le connais, tu as le choix. Soit faire en sorte qu'il se réalise, soit l'éviter à tout prix. Mais tout est inéluctable. Un jour ou l'autre, « cela » se passera.

Il faisait presque noir lorsqu'ils sortirent tout deux de la maison de Callaghan. Cette dernière les avait prestement chassé pour enfin respirer sa solitude tant aimée. Erik avait plusieurs fois demandé les faits à son ami mais il restait étrangement silencieux. En définitive, ils marchèrent sans se parler à travers les ruelles humides de Wicklow. De temps en temps, le télépathe lançait des œillades à son compagnon de voyage tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur hôtel, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Charles regarda le ciel noir et resta stoïque, profitant des gouttes qui perlaient le long de sa peau.

- Va à l'intérieur. Je te rejoins. Dit-il calmement à l'autre mutant.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et observait le télépathe avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais que tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes là ? Demanda Erik en s'approchant de son interlocuteur à présent trempé.

- J'ai envie d'avoir froid. De me sentir vulnérable pour une fois.

- Cette mutante t'a tapé la tête avec sa canne quand tu étais seule avec elle ?

- J'aurais préféré ça.

Charles regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Il était 23h00. L'heure à laquelle TOUT se passait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Mais ils n'y étaient pas. Que se passeraient-ils s'il défiait le futur même ? Il regarda autours de lui pour voir si quelque chose allait l'obliger à rentrer. L'obliger à faire un acte qu'il voulait éviter. _Tout ça pour quoi finalement ?_ Se demanda Charles en fronçant ses sourcils sous le déluge qui avait inondé ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils collent contre sa peau.  
>Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, dans l'immobilité totale. Une larme coula sur la joue de Charles, effacée par le pouce d'Erik qui s'était approché de celui-ci. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, séparés ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.<p>

- Dans un futur parallèle...souffla doucement Charles. Nous sommes dans l'hôtel. Tu t'approches de moi et...

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre, les lèvres d'Erik lui clôturèrent définitivement la bouche dans un baiser aux goûts de sel. Des mains douces vinrent entourer son corps transi par le froid, resserrant leur étreinte. Charles se laissa faire, tombant presque entre les bras de son ami, répondant avec passion à ce qu'il aurait finalement failli perdre. Leurs lèvres brûlantes d'envie se découvraient enfin, choc à la fois incertain et avide. Ce fut les regards désapprobateurs des passants qui les firent arrêter en pleine action. Il était vrai qu'en pleine rue, leur fricotage ne paraissait pas inaperçus malgré l'averse. Erik saisit la main de son cobaye préféré, un sourire aussi rare que lumineux sur le visage. L'homme l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à leur chambre sans le lâcher une seule fois. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Charles hésita, les bras ballants.

- Tu as peur ?

Erik caressa patiemment le visage du télépathe, tout en l'embrassant sur le front avec toute la douceur qu'il contenait dans son être.

- J'ai changé le futur. Il se peut qu'en entrant dans cette pièce, tout sera de nouveau comme avant. Comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Son ami, qui commençait dangereusement à butiner son cou, répondit d'une voix emplie d'espièglerie.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Il faudrait alors tout reprendre depuis le début.

Charles ne put retenir son fou rire, enfouissant son visage rougi par le bonheur dans le pull noir de son aimé.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard.


End file.
